Queen of Chaos
layer of the Abyss | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Obyrith | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} The Queen of Chaos was a demon lord of obyrith origins. Description The Queen of Chaos had the upper torso of a corpulent, blue-skinned humanoid female, whereas her lower body was a mass of ten mauve tentacles. Hidden in the tentacles was a razor-sharp parrot-like beak. The Queen had long drooping locks of green hair, and she wore a sahuagin skull as a crown. Her weapon of choice was a huge trident. Relationships As one of the oldest of the obyrith lords, the Queen of Chaos was said to have created Demogorgon as the first of all tanar'ri, then discarded him when he grew too unruly. The Queen was the lover of Miska the Wolf-Spider, and was the mistress of the spyder-fiends. She was once allied with Bwimb. The Queen of Chaos had many enemies, including Obox-ob, whom she dethroned, and the Wind Dukes of Aaqa. Realm The Steaming Fen was an Abyssal layer consisting of a vast swamp and a turbulent ocean. The layer seethed with vermin and was the home of the spyder-fiends. With Miska's imprisonment, the spyder-fiends begrudgingly served the Queen of Chaos. History The Queen of Chaos was an obyrith who rose to power in the Age Before Ages. While the obyrith plotted and warred amongst themslves, the Queen alone looked past the Abyss and discovered life in other planes of existence. Some of this life, namely the souls of the chaotic evil dead, seeped into the Abyss, which the obyrith shaped into the tanar'ri. The Queen of Chaos decided to launch a war to conquer the multiverse and rallied all of the obyrith lords to her cause. Those who refused she set an example of by either killing or banishing them. The only exception to this was Dagon, whose power she feared. Eventually, the Queen took as her consort a tanar'ri demon lord called Miska the Wolf-Spider, and made him head general of her army. With Miska in command, she practically guaranteed the cooperation of the treacherous tanar'ri. She murdered the Prince of Demons, Obox-ob, and bestowed his title on Miska. The Queen of Chaos, with Miska in tow, was triumphant as the forces of Chaos swept the multiverse. Opposing them were the forces of Law, led by the Wind Dukes of Aaqa, the Vaati. Eventually, the Vaati fashioned the Rod of Law, and with it defeated Miska, banishing him to Pandemonium. With Miska's defeat, the obyrith alliance fractured. To make matters worse, the tanar'ri revolted and the celestials of the Upper Planes took advantage of the situation and launched an invasion into the Abyss. The obyrith were reduced to near-extinction and the Queen of Chaos withdrew into the fourteenth layer of the Abyss, known as the Steaming Fen, where she remained, seeking ways to free Miska and restart the war. Appendix Publishing History The Queen of Chaos was first mentioned briefly in the second edition Dungeon Master's Guide (1989) under the description for the Rod of Seven Parts artifact. The Queen of Chaos was mentioned again in the description for the Rod of Seven Parts in the Book of Artifacts (1993). The Queen of Chaos was further described in Skip Williams's article in Dragon #224, "A History of the Rod of Seven Parts."Williams, Skip. "A History of the Rod of Seven Parts." Dragon #224 (TSR, 1995) The Queen of Chaos debuted in the second edition module The Rod of Seven Parts.Williams, Skip. The Rod of Seven Parts. (TSR, 1996) She is said to be a native of Limbo. See Also *Pale Night References Further Reading * Baur, Wolfgang. "A Gathering of Winds." Dungeon #129 (Paizo Publishing, 2005). * Mona, Erik. "The Whispering Cairn." Dungeon #124 (Paizo Publishing, 2005). Connections Category:Females Category:Demon lords Category:Obyriths Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment